I  Won't Give Up
by JuliaOdom is Dauntless
Summary: All based around the song 'I won't give up' by Jana Kramer. I was bore. Will be a full story :P heehee hopefully it'll be good. FAX! There is some Maya Max2 /Fang but it doesn't last long. :D RNR!


Angel had just died... Now we lost Nudge, Gazzy and Ella. And who knows about Fang's gang. God I'm so stupid. It's all my fault. I watched the building burn in front of Iggy, Dylan and I. I looked at Ig and saw his sightless eyes filled with tears. I went over to him and hugged him. He pushed me off instantly.

"Don't touch me Max..." He said.

"Ig..."

"Don't even start. This whole this is your fault."

"Iggy!" Dylan yelled at him. "Don't blame anyone for this. It's not your's and it's not Max's fault."

"No, Dylan... he's right. It's my fault. I told him to drop the bomb. I told him before making sure everyone was accounted for. Ig, I'm so sorry. I was stupid." I said.

"Yeah you were stupid. But it can't be help now can it? Let's just go home. Try to make contact to Fang or Maya. Make sure they're okay." Iggy sighed.

"Alright. Let's go." I snapped out my 18 ft wing span and took off. Iggy and Dylan flanking my right and left. We landed outside of the house and went in. Almost instantly the phone rang.

I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Max? Oh thank god." Fang's voice called over the other end.

"Fang! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Been better... I'll come see you where are you?"

"Max... I... I don't think that's a good idea. What about Dylan. I know you've moved on... I suppose I have too."

"W-what? I haven't moved on."

"Don't deny it Max. I got to go Max. Talk to you later."

"FANG!" I yelled. But all I got was a dial tone. Fresh tears came to my eyes. Fang's moved on? With who? Where's Nudge when you need her? I went to my room and sat down on my bed. For maybe an hour I cried before an idea came to my mind. I knew exactly where Fang was and I knew who he was with. I ran to my closet and packed a bag before running down the stairs to the living room.

"I'll be back in 3 weeks at least. I'm bringing Fang too." With that I took off and flew all the way to Vegas. I went to the best venue in the city and booked a gig. Being Maximum Ride rocks. I made sure it was under a name afraid that Fang wouldn't come if it was someone else. As I walked out of the venue people were already setting up posters. I saw Fang coming toward the posters with Maya as well. I slipped into the wig shop next to the venue and locked through the wigs that Fang would never expect me in. I got a black one with bright purple, pink, blue and green streaks in it. The wig was in pig tails that reached maybe my shoulders. I put the wig on and walked outside. I looked over at Fang and walked over. Disguising my voice I spoke.

"Thinking of going?" I put my sunglasses on and gestured to the poster.

"Maybe. Wanna go Maya?" Fang asked Maya.

"Sure. Think it could be fun." Maya said smiling and kissing Fang lightly. It brought tears to my eyes.

"You gonna go um...?" Fang asked.

"Lexi. And Nah. I like to know what the band is before going to see it."

"Oh. Nice. Well see ya."

"Yep Bye!" I walked off. Now to find a song set. I went to my hotel and looked up a bunch of songs. The show was in 2 days and I was planing on sight seeing tomorrow. And that's what I did. The day of the show was spent in the venue setting up. Doing sound check. I started to get ready when people started piling in. I pulled my hair back into a side pony tail and got dressed. Before going back stage in the wings. A girl finished my make up before the house lights went down. I walked on stage and waited finally 4 spot lights came up on me. I looked around and spotted Fang. His mouth was wide in shock. I brought the might up to my mouth and spoke.

"Many of you know me by Maximum Ride. Tonight I'm just some girl who really needs to send a message to some one. Someone I love. I wanted to tell this person I haven't moved on. And I need to you back home with me. I don't care if you've moved on. I know you. I always have and always will. If you have. I know you still love me too and I won't give up on you, Fang." I dropped my hand to my side and waited as the music started.

Don't tell me love is something you wont try again

That's just not true

But baby right now, maybe what you need is a friend

Well I'm here for you

Chorus:

I will be by your side

If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night

When ever you call

And I wont change my mind

No, ill see you through

And I won't give up, no I won't give up, I won't give up on you

You need someone who knows you from the inside out

The way I do

I've seen you walk the wire, never looking down

I believe in you

Chorus:

I will be by your side

If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night

When ever you call

And I wont change my mind

No, ill see you through

And I won't give up, no I won't give up, I won't give up on you

I will be by your side

If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night

And I won't give up, no I won't give up, I won't give up

You can call it love,

But I won't give up on you

I looked up and watched Fang he sent a message through his eyes that I read. I nodded and ran off stage. I went to my dressing room to find him already there.

"Max..." He said. I just walked over and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back but was hesitant. I pulled away a little and looked at him.

"Fang?"

" I-I can't do this, I can't be with you now Max."

"What? Why?"

"I'm marrying Maya..."

"Fang... You promised. You promised we could be together after all this was over! You promised you would never leave me again!" I said pushing away from him.

"Max..." Fang reached out and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me too him as he stood up. He cupped my chin and pulled my mouth to his. I stood there shocked for a minute before allowing my eyes to close. Fang felt me respond and released by wrist and wrapped that arm around my waist. His hand that was on my chin snaked to my neck and pulled me closer. I couldn't get my arms around his neck so I just lightly placed my hand s on his chest. Our little moment was ruined by my dressing room door slamming open and Maya screaming. Fang pulled back. "Maya!" He let his hand that was on my neck fall to his side but keep his other on my waist. He sighed and looked back and forth between me and her. "Maya... I'm sorry. I've made my choice. I love Max to much to let her go." Fang said looking at me and smiling at me. Maya glared.

"Fine. This isn't the end Fang!" She yelled and turned on her heel before storming away. I looked back at Fang after watching her and pressed my lips back to his. Just before I kissed him I whispered 'I love you' to him.

Chappie 1! I felt like writing something with this song. It kinda reminded me of a part of this Rp me and my friend are doing. Were Fang had come back then left again and came back. Max is mad... 'nough said xD. Will be more don't worry! I read a thing sent to me that said a lot of my stories are based around Heartbreak and I just realized today that my stories are. Dunno why but ther are. xD They always end happy though :D


End file.
